Birds of a feather
by FallenStar92
Summary: Captain Ella Robins' ship is wrecked. That's when she's rescued by a hated enemy and old friend/flame of hers Jack . Will she fall for him again or did she really send her feelings for him to Davy Jones' locker? and will she ever be less stubborn? J/OC


**I stood there as another man circled around me deciding if I was good enough to marry him or not. **

_**This is so annoying! What was he a vulture in a past live?!**_

**He suddenly stopped in front of me and looked me up and down. Although he was a slightly hansom man with his expansive cloths,blond hair and blue eyes he was far from my type. You see I like a man who could handle me not always give in and give me what I want. I want a man not a boy, being pushed around sometimes was a good thing when your as hard headed and stubborn as I am.**

**He nodded his head. "Yes, I do believe she will do ." **

**He then looked at my father who smiled at him, patted him on the back and invited him for a drink in his study.**

_**What! How could this be? I could swear I was glaring at him the whole time. Yes I absolutely was! What does he think I am, a stallion he could whip and break in? Like hell he can I am 16! I am a free spirt! I am so leaving tonight!**_

* * *

I woke up to the sound of thunder crashing and my crew running around the deck. I quickly grabbed my effects and ran out of the captain's quarters and into the storm. I looked to the helm Where my first mate was attempting to stir the ship.

"Why didn't you come get me Nikki?!" I screamed over the storm. Oh ,and obviously Nikki was her nickname since she dreaded the name Nicole.

"You said you were not to be disturbed! And the storm came on so suddenly we didn't have time!" She yelled back.

I took over the helm. "go help the crew! It's a bad storm they'll need all the help down there that they could get!"

As I said, well screamed that at her, A bolt of lighting hit the mast.

"Shit" I muttered as my crew ran around trying not to get hit by a falling piece of my beautiful ship.

I looked to my left and saw a huge tidal wave coming at us.

_I am never stealing from a gypsy again!_ That was my last thought before it all went black.

* * *

_Hmmmm...How long have i been floating out here in the middle of the ocean? I have no fuckin' idea. Damn it! I want my ship back!_

Oh where are my manners? Probably left them at my house with the cage and Mr. slappy boy. Anyway, My name is Ella, Friends call me Ellie, and one person(and I will only let one person) calls me L. My full name is Ella Lily Robins. I am 20 years old, Long brown hair, Hazel eyes (they turn green when they're wet/watery), blood type O (last tidbit was just to be an ass). I did escape from my cage when I was sixteen You know the whole caged bird thing didn't work for me. I jumped a boat to Tortuga, Four years later and look at me... Well I mean not right now obviously, but when I was a pirate captain. Wow great time hehe. Anyway I must inform you that I get along with everyone and no one knows of my rich girl past, that is except for one Captain Jack Sparrow. The bastard he always seems to get under my skin! With stealing my ship, taunting me, and in some strange way finding out my past and the blackmailing bastard uses it against me frequently....ass hole.

I was rudely ripped out of my not so pleasant thoughts when I felt water ripple around me and someone scream "Lass overboard!"

I looked up to see none other then the black pearl and the bastard himself smirking down at me. I sighed.

_Why me? I thought I was already punished for stealing from the damn gypsy!_

A long boat was lowered with him and Mr. Gibbs in it, a close personal friend of mine.

"Well what do we have here?" Jack asked mockingly with that damn smirk I just wanted to smack off of his pretty little...I mean hideous face of his.

"I believe It's Ellie Cap'n." Gibbs replied. I smiled at him then glared at Jack.

"What Jack losin' your sight in your old age" I replied, venom dripping off my every word.

He held out a hand to help me into the dinghy, which I hesitantly took. When I got in I could feel Jack pull me towards him so I would fall on him.

"Only seven years older then you, Luv." He whispered into my ear.

"Yeah well, that's seven years of you being more of an old fart then I will ever be." I snapped back which only made him smirk. Damn that smirk!

We reached the Black Pearl and Gibbs and Jack being the gentlemen that they are let me climb up first. Jack being the gentleman that he is even gave me a boost by pushing me up by my butt, which he got a glare from gibbs and an "accidental" kick from me. I sniggered as he almost fell out of the dinghy.

* * *

Once on board i was lead to the captain's quarters still soaking wet from head to toe.

"The way I sees it is if'n your gonna be on me ship then you gotta work under my orders or spend your time in the brig, savvy?" Jack asked and without another word I started walking to the door.

"Where da ye think you be goin' darling?" He asked walking toward me.

"The brig of coarse" I stated as if it were obvious.

"Do ye find me that.." he couldn't finish Because I interrupted him.

"appalling, god complexed, rude, annoying? yes, yes i do."

"Well they ya 'ave fun down there and yell when ye wish to work under my commands and sleep in a nice warm bed." He said as I began my walk to the brig with a huff.

* * *

Three days that's all it's been and from these damn wet cloths that STILL haven't dried out yet I was sick. I knew I had a fever, my throat hurt, and I swear people in China knew I had a cough.

_Damn my stubborness! Damn it to hell!*Cough Cough* Oh damn is that blood?_

I suppose from the cough irritating my throat even more It made it bleed. Damn why am I doing this?

"Jack!" I scratch out. I waited...nothing. I tried to muster up as much of my voice as I could when I thought it was I was good to go I screamed again.

"Jack!" I croaked out. Oh damn I'm getting lightheaded.

_I refuse to pass out! How weak would I look? Wow I'm woozy, are colors and objects supposed to mesh together? No damn it!_

I blinked and saw Jack opening the door.

"Hello pretty puppet" I said And felt my self being lifted of the ground by strong arms and someone sigh and say "your still as stubborn as I remember."

"I wanna go to sleep Jackie." I said, it came out quit scratchy.

"They go to sleep L." Jack said as I passed out in his arms.

Oh did I forget to mention that the ship I happened to steal I ride from was Jacks, and that we were friends(though I never told him my life story so when I found he knew it i was pissed). Yes we were actually once so close we gave each other nickname that no other person can call us. He calls me L, I call him jackie, though that was a long time ago and that relationship was ruined when 1. he discovered my past 2. when he discovered the wenches of Tortuga (and anywhere else) and 3. when I decided I loved him and must burn that love and send it to davy jones' locker, which I did and am quite proud of.


End file.
